Skaten' Along
by Sayin Shinigami
Summary: A slightly fluffy post-Christmas fic. Enjoy, and don't forget to Review!


Title: Skaten' Along  
  
Rating: PG  
  
AN: This has nothing to do with my other fic. Something just possessed me to write this.dang muses.anyhoo, enjoy!  
  
********  
  
Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and the one who stopped Voldemort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had no thoughts of any of that at this moment. But he was worried about that rook in front of his pawns. Looking the chessboard over he declared his move to the pieces, "Knight to B7."  
  
The piece crossed the board and slaughtered his opponent's bishop. His opponent grinned and attacked, "Queen to H6. Checkmate, I win again."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron, you always win! I don't know why I even bother playing this anymore." With a sigh Harry got up and walked over to his stocking, which was hanging between Ron's and Hermione's, over the fireplace of the Burrow. It was a few days after Christmas, and Harry still had some sugar quills left. Choosing a butterbeer flavored one, Harry walked over to a window and watched the snow drift down.  
  
Hearing a noise from the stairs, Harry saw Hermione and Ginny come downstairs, having finished whatever it is that teenage girls do together in their rooms. With a superior look, Hermione marched up to Ron and challenged him to a game of chess. A jet-black eyebrow shot up into Harry's hairline as he watched this new event.  
  
"What makes you so confident? I usually can't get you anywhere near a game of Wizard's Chess." Ron narrowed his eyes at her, as if she had some secret weapon up her sleeve.  
  
Hermione smirked in a decidedly un-Hermione-like fashion. "I've been reading a few books on strategy."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Not everything can be found in book, 'Mione. I doubt you'll last ten minutes against me."  
  
"We'll see about that, Ron Weasley."  
  
As the two continued to argue, Ginny walked past them and into the kitchen. Harry, not wanting to get caught up in one of their now infamous rows, decided to see what Ginny was up to. Strolling in, he found her putting on her heavy cloak.  
  
"Hey, Gin. Where are you going?"  
  
Ginny looked up from lacing her boots, snickering. "Hi Harry. I'm going skating, I don't want to be around while Hermione tries out her new 'strategy'."  
  
Harry frowned, "Why not? I'd like to see Ron lose at chess for once."  
  
"It's not that kind of strategy, Harry." She snickered again.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, totally confused. "Then what kind of strategy is it?  
  
Ginny grinned wickedly, "The kind of strategy to get thick-headed gits to notice you."  
  
"Oh." Realization dawned on Harry. "Ohhh.um.I think I'll join you Gin. But, I don't have any ice skates."  
  
"That's okay," Ginny explained. "I don't either. Mum'll transfigure our boots into skates for us."  
  
The teens finished putting on their boots and cloaks and asked Mrs. Weasley to change their boots into ice skates. After that was done they walked to a pond that was a short distance from the small grove where they played Quidditch in the summer. Ginny went right out on the ice, but Harry stayed back, looking a bit uncertain.  
  
"Isn't it a bit unsafe to skate on a pond?"  
  
Ginny stopped and turned neatly on the ice. "Dad put an unbreakable charm on the ice. It's not going to break any time soon. Come on out, the ice is still fresh and great to use."  
  
Harry, still looking a bit wary, slowly made his way onto the ice, where he stood unsteadily, arms out for balance. With a look of apprehension, he lightly pushed off and made his way across the ice in a rather unsteady fashion. Ginny skated up to him.  
  
"You've never done this before, have you?"  
  
Harry took his eyes off the ice and looked up. "I did once, with the Dursleys, but I didn't get much of a chance to skate, Dudley and Piers had a better time pushing me over that skating themselves. I spent most of my time face down on the ice."  
  
Ginny frowned in anger. "Didn't your aunt or uncle say anything?"  
  
Harry gave a bitter laugh. "They just pretended they didn't see. But when Dudley fell over I was locked in the cupboard for the rest of the day, even though I was a good distance away from him."  
  
Ginny made a few inarticulate sounds of anger and annoyance and proceeded to curse Harry's relatives in a way that would've horrified Mrs. Weasley and made Ron and the twins proud. She continued on for a few moments until she remembered whose family it was that she was cursing. Ears burning red, she muttered an apology to Harry. Laughing, he waved off her apology.  
  
"That's okay, I don't exactly like them myself. I just can't word it so.eloquently," he snickered.  
  
Ginny's cheeks tinged a bit redder, "Oh, be quiet you! At least I can ice skate." With that she stuck her tongue out and skated away, backwards. Growling in anger, Harry pushed off after her, only to succeed in falling on his face. Muttering curses under his breath, Harry struggled to his feet, and took off again in pursuit, albeit slower, more cautious pursuit. Giggling, Ginny skated around him, taunting him.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? This shouldn't be to hard for the youngest Seeker in a century."  
  
"You forgot something Gin. I'm also the son of James Potter."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That means I'm a Marauder." With a grin he pulled a Filibuster Firework out of his pocket and set it off. Startled by the small explosion, Ginny lost her balance and fell over, landing painfully and embarrassingly on her rear. Groaning in pain she rubbed her backside and looked up when Harry slowly skated over and offered her his hand.  
  
"Truce?"  
  
Ginny took hold of the offered hand. Grinning, she looked up at Harry, "Sure. But you forgot something Harry."  
  
He cocked his head to the side. "What?"  
  
"I'm a Weasley, and the sister of Fred and George." With that, she gave his arm a sharp tug and brought him down on the ice with her. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, he landed right on top of her. Harry caught himself at the last moment, leaving his face a few scarce centimeters from hers.  
  
Emerald green eyes locked with chocolate brown eyes, and Harry spoke. "You know, Gin, Sirius says I have one more thing in common with the previous Potter men."  
  
Color rising in her cheeks Ginny asked, "And what's that, Harry?"  
  
"We always fall for red-headed angels."  
  
With that he closed the scant distance between their lips and kissed her. Slowly releasing his lips Ginny spoke. "It's a good thing you do."  
  
THE END 


End file.
